Shattered Balance
by Maiko Itsumademo
Summary: a joint fanfiction between Maiko Itsumademo, and Kagaya Mitsukai! Two twins, Yokoshima and Yoroshii Ri-To come to Sakura's school, while one is always friendly and happy, the other is cold and mean. Something is very weird about the Ri-To twins...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Thank you for reading the first joint fanficiton between Maiko Itsumademo and KagayaMitsukai. This is a Card Captor Story that takes place after the end of the second movie. Please read and review, and the read some more! Everything in bold is by KagayaMitsukai, normal is Maiko Itsumademo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura _

Chp. 1

**For the last couple days, Sakura had been thinking about normal things. Eriol and Mizuki-sensei said they might come visit from England; it was almost the end of the tri-mester, catching up on school work, Tomoyo-chan's upcoming birthday. Okay, so she had also been thinking about weird things, like how little there was to do now that she had captured all the Clow Cards. Kero-chan suggested trying to create more cards, like she had made the 'love' card. But that didn't matter right now.**

**Tomoyo watched in bemusement and concern as Sakura sat staring at the door. "Sakura-chan?" she called, and received no response. "It's the start of the new tri-mester. Sakura? Sakura-chan." She sighed and sat down, deciding to wait for Sakura to wake up later. Only a moment after, she understood her friend's state of bliss. Terada-sensei walked in the door, followed by three students. The two girls were twins, matching black hair and dark eyes. There was nothing special there, but the boy. **

**"Ohayo Li-kun!" called Tomoyo merrily. He was back! That explained Sakura's mood. Most of the class seemed to feel the same way. **

**"I believe you all remember Li-kun from elementary school. However, we have two other transfer students. Please welcome Yokoshima Ri-To and Yoroshii Ri-To. Li-kun, why don't you go sit behind Kinomoto-san, like you used to, and Ri-To-san, there are two blank seats in front of them, why don't you two sit there."**

**Yokoshima and Yoroshii walked silently over to there seats, no one said anything to either girl. A cluster of people gathered around Shaoran. He paused in front of Sakura's desk and smiled at her shyly, a smile she returned. Yokoshima ignored this and sat down coldly at her desk. Yoroshii, on the other hand, paused in front of Sakura's desk. "What's your name?" she asked pleasantly.**

**"Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you Ri-To-san" **

**"Kinomoto-san," Yoroshii grinned ear to ear, "You're so cute!" Tomoyo looked up, agreeing entirely with this new girl. **

**Yokoshima stood up and took two steps towards her sister. "I'm sorry," she said to Sakura, who was blushing furiously, "She's terrible sometimes." Giving a half-bow, she pulled her sister back to their seats. Thus Yoko and Yoro arrived at the middle school. **

**That lunch, Tomoyo Daidouji invited the Ri-To twins to sit with them. It was only Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, and the two girls. "Oh yes! Yukito-san and Onii-chan still come eat with us some days if they have a lunch at their University that lines up with ours. And Kero-chan still plays video games half the day and sleeps or eats for the-" Shaoran, who had been laughing, hushed her as Yoko and Yoro arrived. **

**"Who's Kero-chan?" asked Yoko, recognizing immediately the intent of covering something up. **

**Yoro gave her a glance, which silenced her. "Maybe they'll introduce as some other time." She turned back to Sakura and grinned, "Can I call you Sakura-chan?" **

**"Okay. Can I call you Yokoshii?" **

**Yoro grinned. "Nope! I'm Yoroshii, this is Yokoshima. It's kind of hard to remember, call us Yoro-chan and Yoko-chan."**

**"Yoko-san." Corrected her sister, and began to eat without the proper blessing.**

**"I'm sorry," said Yoro, "She's terrible."**

**"Thank you," Yoko came across as cold and mean, someone who no one wanted to spend time with. Tomoyo wondered if she should only invite Yoro tomorrow. **

**"I'll say it for both of us." Said Yoro, "Itadakimasu"**

Yoroshii glanced at her twin. She was staring into space, she must have been thinking: "how in the world did they manage to drag me here?"

Yoroshii sighed, then she glanced at Sakura-chan. "hmmmm..." she said to herself leaning closer to Sakura, she seemed to be having a disagreement with herself. Then she came to a conclusion

"Sakura-Chan you're so CUTE!"

"I agree" said Tomoyo. She snuck a sideways glance at Shaoran. She thought she saw him flinch. Tomoyo giggled to herself.

"Yoro..." Yoro looked away from the suffering Sakura to see her sister, who had called her name, giving her a warning glare. Yoro stood up and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry" she said. "I'm terrible"

"ah, that's not true!" said Sakura jumping to her feet "you're a good person!" Yoro looked up, and for and instant seemed frightened, but she then went back to her cheery self and without saying a word, pointed at something behind Sakura.

Everyone turned to see what Yoro was pointing at. A bunny.

"Usagi-chan!!" Yoro's voice surprised the group "I just want to go and hug it!"

"Yoro" Yoko shook her head. "That's three times today"

"um..." everyone turned to look at Shaoran, who hadn't spoken at all during lunch "um...what's three times?"...

**For a reason unknown to the others watching, Yoro looked sheepish. "Actually it's four." she murmured.**

"Ahh..." Yokoshima said, suddenly looking the picture of cruelty. Sakura flinched. "Well, let's not make it five, or..." she trailed off, letting the threat dangle. Yoko paused and glanced towards the bunny and back at Yoro meaningfully.

Yoro got it. She nodded earnestly and sat down. Tomoyo watched Sakura as she stared at Yoko. It seemed hard for a girl so young to act so ...cold and ruthless. She was her sister opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading this! Please continue to follow, and if you have any questions about what is going on, post it in your review, and we will answer them! Thank you again!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura_

Chp 2

**Lunch passed into the next period, and then next, and soon the day was over. Yoro and Yoko happened to overhear Sakura inviting Shaoran and Tomoyo to a sleepover at her house. Apparently her brother was having Yukito over for diner so it would be like a reunion. Before Yoko could stop her, Yoro ran out and hugged Sakura. "Can we come!" she squealed.  
Yoko sauntered out behind her and grabbed her sister's ear firmly with one hand. She yanked it up gently, making Yoro squeal again. Despite looking scary while she did it, that was the most affectionate thing any present had seen Yoko do. "That's the fifth time." she murmured. Sakura, of course, being as nice as she was, couldn't say no to Yoro's question.  
"Sure, show up at my house at...5:00!" Yoro nodded. Yoko sighed, but nodded too. Neither party mentioned that Sakura had invited Shaoran and Tomoyo to come at four.**

On her way home, Sakura had to stop. In the middle of the road was a rabbit that looked the same as the one they'd seen at lunch. It was dead. Unnerved she bladed home to prepare for her sleepover.

At exactly 5:00, Sakura opened her front door to reveal two identical girls. One beaming, the other with a look on her face that seemed to say "why do I let my sister drag me all over the place?" Sakura smiled at the twins "come in!" she said.

"You have a nice house!" said Yoro, smiling widely at Sakura. Yoko coughed "Yoko-chan!" said Yoro, looking at her sister with her arms crossed. "Its okay" said Yoko.

Sakura lead them upstairs to her room, passing her brother and Yukito on the way. "Yoro-chan, Yoko-san, these are my brother and Yukito-san" Yoko glanced up at them, uninterested in Sakura's friends, Yoro smiled at them; she then got a menacing glare from Yoko and bowed deeply and said "I'm very pleased to meet you". The three girls then went upstairs, leaving Yukito and Toya alone.

Toya watched the girls leave. "Those two..." he trailed off.

"Sakura-chan hasn't had them over before has she?" Toya turned to Yukito, he paused, then shook his head. "No, she met them today"

"Just today? Sakura-chan is very nice."

"What do mean?" asked Toya, who seemed not to be paying much attention. "Well" began Yukito "to invite someone over that you just met seems like a nice thing to do, but..."

"But what?" asked Toya.

"Well, Yoro-san seemed to like Sakura a lot, but Yoko-san, seemed, well, less friendly I suppose"

"That's true." he sighed "I worry about Sakura sometimes"

Yukito stared at him then said, "I still think you have a sister complex!"

"Shut up"

**When Yoko and Yoro entered Sakura's room, Tomoyo and Shaoran were already there. Tomoyo was holding a plush teddy bear with wings, and Shaoran was blushing slightly, embarrassed to be staying over at a girl's house. Sakura gestured for them to sit down. "I'll bring up some tea," she said.  
"Great," said Yoro happily earning her a smile from Sakura and a glare from Yoko. They sat down and surveyed the room.  
Yoko sat next to Tomoyo. "Beautiful doll," she murmured. Her voice was satin, making her sound both shy and sweet. Maybe I misjudged her, Tomoyo though. But her twin sister, next to Shaoran, was watching her intently. Yoro looked nervous, but she said nothing, as of yet Yoko had done nothing wrong. "Can I see it?" Tomoyo blinked and nodded slowly. Everyone watched silently as Tomoyo handed the doll over to Yokoshima.  
"Be very careful, he's fragile." Tomoyo said worriedly. She couldn't find an excuse to not give Kero to the girl, but that didn't mean Kero would put up with being held. "He's Sakura's favorite doll."  
"He?" Yoko inquired, examining the doll. "'He' has very pretty wings" she said touching one of them gently. "Is he cotton?"  
Yoko had long spidery fingers with black nails that were just long enough for discomfort. She wrapped two fingers around Kero's neck. "I hate dolls," she said conversationally. Tomoyo held her breath, if this girl did anything to hurt Kero...**.

"Why don't you put him down then?" Yoro stood up and collected the plush toy from her sister's grasp. She handed him to Tomoyo, "actually I'm kind of frightened by dolls too. Do you think he could be somewhere else tonight?"

"Sure!" Tomoyo said, glad to be able to rescue Kero."

"I'm not afraid, I just...don't like dolls." objected Yoko. Tomoyo smiled and carried Kero out of the room. Only Shaoran was there to notice that when the guardian of the clow left, both girls sighed with relief. A moment later, Sakura came in with tea


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

Chp 3

When Sakura came back with the tea, she noticed that things weren't the same as how she had left them. Tomoyo looked nervous, Yoko and Yoro looked relieved, but scared at the same time, Shaoran looked suspicious of something, and Kero was gone altogether. Sakura didn't know what to say, so all she could think of was; "um...I brought tea." the four looked up at her, and she saw the color drain from Shaoran and Tomoyo's faces.

"Why..." started Yoko "are there six cups?" Immediately Sakura realized her mistake, she had brought an extra cup for Kero! He was supposed to be a doll!

"I...I..." Sakura couldn't think of what to say, Tomoyo realized her distress and said "I drink a lot of tea!" all faces turned to her and Tomoyo said, "well...I was really thirsty...so..." her voice trailed off as she picked up two cups from Sakura's tray. Sakura silently thanked Tomoyo, even though the act hadn't been very convincing.

Yoro turned to Yoko, Yoko shrugged, and they drank their tea without another word, but a million questions flying around in their heads.

**"This is really good," exclaimed Yoro, breaking the silence. No on said anything after Sakura handed out the tea, and it had become rather awkward. Everyone felt nervous, except Yoko who enjoyed awkward silences.  
"It is!" Tomoyo agreed readily, starting her second cup, "You can see why I like it so much." She blew across the tea cup gently, cooling of the liquid inside.  
"Of course," Yoro continued, "Anything someone as cute as Sakura made has to be amazing." Sakura blushed deeply.  
"That's not true," she protested, "I made this scarf once, and I had a week to make it, so I had to stay up late at night to work on it, and I kept poking myself and..." she glanced at Shaoran, who was blushing furiously, and discovered embarrassment was contagious. Her cheeks turned red as Tomoyo giggled.  
Yoko stood slowly and paced around the edge on the room, looking at dolls. She paused at the bear had attacked Yukito's house, and smiled slightly. Tomoyo and Sakura started talking about the sport's festival both now and in the past, to which Shaoran joined in. But Yoro watched Yoko's progress, sipping tea thoughtfully, until Yoko stopped at Sakura's desk. All the blood rushed out of her, so her face was white and pasty. "Found them." she mouthed silently to her sister.  
Yoro stood up, and went to see what Yoko had found. As she expected a deck of cards sat on Sakura's desk. "Sakura-chan!" Yoro interrupted, "These are so cool! I love tarot cards, will you read my fortune?"  
"Oh, um...I'm not really good at it, and these are really strange tarot cards." Sakura hurried over to take the cards from her guest and hide them where they wouldn't be bothered and wouldn't bother anyone.  
Yoko rested her cold hands on Sakura's arm as she reached to take the cards from the reluctant Sakura. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I've never seen a tarot card reading before."  
What could she say? She spread the cards out on the table. One by one she dealt them, preparing to read Yoro's fortune. "Dinner!" yelled her Father from downstairs. Shaoran sighed with relief, as Sakura gathered up all the cards to put them away.  
"What would the main card have been?" asked Yoko, curious.  
Sakura flipped it over so everyone could see. The card was light.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

Chp 4

Sakura, Shaoran, and Tomoyo started downstairs, Yoko and Yoro stayed behind, Yoro turned to Yoko with a nervous look on her face.

"Why did you do that Yoko-chan?" she asked "you're bound to get us found out" Yoko looked at the ceiling stubbornly "sure" she said "I decide to have a little bit of fun and it's a big tragedy. But when you act up all the time, of course no one will figure out. You know I've already lost count today?" Yoro looked down. "I just think you should be careful" she said "one slip and-" she was interrupted by Sakura calling from downstairs "Yoro-chan, Yoko-san, don't you want to eat?" Yoro turned back into her cheery self and said "we'll be right down!" she started running clumsily down the stairs, Yoko sighed and followed her.

The two girls walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them, Sakura's father smiled and said "I haven't met you two before, have I?" Yoro smiled and said "I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Yoroshii, and my sister is Yokoshima" Yoko bowed, but didn't say anything. "It's nice to meet you" Sakura's father said "please sit down". The five children all sat down at the table and were soon joined by Toya and Yukito. Yukito smiled at the two and was returned with a wide smile from Yoro. Toya sat down and glanced at the girls suspiciously and was returned with an equally suspicious glance from Yoko. It seemed that they had each met their matches. And the only one at the table who looked uncomfortable was Shaoran, because he was the only one who noticed a small shadow coming from behind the door, and a hint of a wing...  
**After Shaoran, Yoro was the first person to notice the winged shadow. She was naturally good-natured, and decided that if whatever was casting the shadow didn't round the corner, it was because it didn't want to be seen. Yoko, who knew everything that her sister did, disagreed with this peaceable philosophy. It was also in her nature to be curious, overly curious. If Yoro hadn't grabbed her hand, Yoko would have left in the middle of dinner to investigate.  
Yoko hated her sister's restraint. She spent most of dinner glaring at the only one at the table not afraid to make eye contact with her, Sakura's brother. Due to their staring contest, Yoko scarcely ate any food. Not that this bothered her much, neither she nor her sister needed to eat. This, to Yoro's relief, took her attention away from the doll which was inching its way around the corner.  
Sharoan watched awkwardly as the winged bear finally revealed himself completely. He glared at it. Kero looked up at him and out a finger over his mouth, in a be-quiet sign. Shaoran sighed. Sakura's back faced Kero, he probably did that on purpose, but it meant she couldn't see him at all. If only I could tell her without alerting them, he thought, glancing over at where Yoko glared at Toya.**

For about ten minutes Shaoran tried to tell Sakura about Kero, by this time Tomoyo had noticed it too and they were both trying to figure out a way to tell Sakura, who was clueless as always. Kero seemed to be enjoying himself very much, Shaoran could just imagine what must be going through his head: "ho ho ho! I'm so smart, Tomoyo and the kid can't figure out a way to get Sakura to notice me, and I'll get SWEETS!". His prediction was eerily accurate.

Yoro and Yoko could clearly see the beast of the seal now. "Foolish beast" thought Yoko. "Why does he look so cute?" thought Yoro. Under the table Yoro had a firm grip on her sister's hand, just to make sure she didn't try anything. Sakura was still clueless.

Another two minutes past, and Shaoran and Tomoyo were filled with anxiety, Kero was now edging his way behind Shaorans chair, from there he would be able to steal a few candies without being noticed. At least, he thought he wouldn't be noticed, Shaoran could see that the way he was planning on flying was in clear view of Sakura's father and brother. Yoro and Yoko noticed also, which caused them to become just as nervous as Shaoran and Tomoyo. And Sakura was still clueless.

Yoro was having a moral argument with herself. "If I let go of Yoko-chans hand, she might do something awful to Kerberos, on the other hand, if he flies...were done for, on the other hand, killing him and having him found out may have the same results, but on the other hand..." Yoro found her grip on Yokos hand loosening, and just as Yoko and Kero were both ready to spring, Shaoran shifted his chair so that it fell out from under him, and he fell right on Kero.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Sakura's father jumped up and ran over to Shaoran. Toya figured he was okay; after all, he had fallen on purpose. Yoro sighed with relief, Yoko gritted her teeth in annoyance, and under Shaoran, so quiet that no one could hear, there was a small "ow..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura_

Chp 5

**Yoko stood and walked over to Shaoran. She gave him a hand, careful not to let her long black nails dig into his arm. Once he stood, Sakura started. She'd seen Kero. Yoko gritted her teeth again. She had been planning on finding the beast of the seal. "It's better this way!" She could imagine Yoro would say, "Now he won't realize who we are". Yoko knew that, but sometimes she lost the cold and calculating to malicious glee. She pretended not to watch as Sakura picked the doll up, and hurriedly swept him out of the room.  
Tomoyo, Yukito and Shaoran didn't realize that either of their 'unmagical' guests had seen the doll, but Toya had locked onto Yoko and watched her every move, something which she readily returned. Sakura hurried back into the room, looking flustered. She sat back down and decided to try to bring everyone's mind away from Kero.  
****She started talking about the first thing she thought of. Yoko and Toya were in the middle of a staring contest, so she turned to Yoro. "Isn't it cool how you got the Tarot card light?" Both twins froze and looked at Sakura, like deer in a headlight.  
"I- I hadn't realized light was a tarot card." Yoko said hurriedly. It was Sakura's turn to freeze. Bad choice Sakura, she reprimanded herself. The group fell into an awkward silence...**

"I wonder what card I would get." everyone turned to look at Yoko "Yoko-chan..." Yoro started to say, Yoko shushed her. "Sakura-san?" asked Yoko

"Yes?" Sakura asked, nervous now. "When we go back upstairs, will you use your tarot cards to read my fortune?" Shaoran was watching her intently; there was something about this girl, a presence that he couldn't put his finger on. Yoro was watching her sister "what is she trying to do?" she thought. Sakura hesitated, then said, "Alright" I slight smile formed on Yoko's lips. "I'm looking forward to it" she said. Toya sipped his water. "Just who is this girl?" he thought "WHAT is she?"

After dinner, the five kids went back upstairs to Sakura's room. Sakura hoped that Yoko would forget about the "Tarot" cards, in fact, everyone including Yoro was hoping the same thing, but Yoko wasn't going to let them off that easily. "Sakura-san?" asked Yoko. "Hmm?" Sakura said absentmindedly. "Sakura-san, you said you would read my fortune, I'm really interested in Tarot cards and things like that" Sakura nodded hesitantly what could she do? She took out her clow cards and laid them down like Kero had shown her once. Yoro and Tomoyo looked nervous, Shaoran looked suspicious, and Yoko looked like she was about to have a lot of fun. After the cards were in place, Sakura stopped maybe hoping for someone to come save her. Nothing happened. Yoko took Sakura's hand, and guided it towards the first card, Sakura flinched, Yoko had long nails. Carefully, Sakura tuned over the card. "Dark".

**"Imagine that," said Yoko, raising her eyebrows. She was a brilliant lair, and it was easy for her to feign surprise. "I guess Yoro and I really match. Maybe those two just came up because we're twins." To Yoro's relief, everyone accepted that. Only Toya, who was in his room with Yukito 'accidentally overhearing,' still suspected the two girls.  
"There's something wrong with them." He insisted.  
Yukito shrugged, "I'm not exactly normal myself, I couldn't judge. Why do you think so?"  
Toya didn't say anything for a moment. "Yoro-san seemed....fairly normal. But I wonder why Yoko-san is here. During dinner she looked like she wanted to rip something up. And just then," he paused again, "She was lying. I know it. Which means the light and dark cards didn't just show up because they're twins."  
"How do you know she lied?" asked Yukito.  
Toya sighed. "Since I gave you my power, Sakura has gotten stronger. Some of what I gave you've given back, some has grown back on its own. It's been almost three years, I'm not as strong as I was, but I can tell that she lied.**

What Toya and Yukito didn't hear was that after everyone fell asleep, Yoro leaned over to whisper something in her twin's ear. "Yoko? What are you playing at? You didn't need your fortune told. You might have given everything away."  
Her twin shrugged, "First off, it's in my nature to oppose whatever you're for. That's how it goes. Also, we came to decide if she was good enough. If she isn't smart enough to figure it out after we've dropped a few hints, we'll leave and wait for the next Master of the Clow."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor sakura_

Chp 6

Most of the kids fell asleep quickly, except for Shaoran, he just lay awake thinking of Sakura, and his suspicions about Yoko, and how he was really thirsty. Oh, wait, he wasn't thinking about that, he realized it. Shaoran looked around to see if everyone was really asleep. He checked on Tomoyo, Yoko, Yoro, and finally Sakura. He hesitated a bit by her bed, then he left the room to get some water. What he didn't notice, was that just before he closed the door, Yoko opened her eyes.

Yukito was already downstairs when Shaoran got there, he was eating a plate of onigiri of course, how did he get them all the time? Some things are better left alone. "Ohayo" said Yukito sleepily. "He's probably still half asleep" thought Shaoran, but he glanced at the clock anyways and realized Yukito was being serious, 12:13. "Ohayo" he said back, but still thought it was a little weird. "Were you hungry?" asked Yukito "you can have some onigiri". Shaoran shook his head "no thanks" he said "I just came down to get some water". Yukito nodded and there was an awkward silence as Shaoran poured a glass of water and put it down on the table. "Um, Li-kun" Yukito began, "Do you know who Sakura's new friends are?". Pause. "You mean Yoko-san, and Yoro-chan?". Yukito nodded. "no." said Shaoran "she just met them today, but I-" Shaoran stopped himself before he could say "I sense a lot of magic from them", he had almost forgotten who he was talking to. "Well, I should go to sleep!" said Shaoran awkwardly, "bye!" he dashed up the stairs as Yukito said "Li-kun! What about your water?" he looked at the untouched glass, shrugged, and drank it himself.

Upstairs, Yoko lay awake waiting for Shaoran to come back. "He's quite an interesting character" she whispered to Yoro, "don't you agree?" Yoro blushed, and didn't say anything. Yoko smiled to herself slightly and thought, "This is going to be fun".

**In the morning, Yoro was the first one awake. Tomoyo woke immediately after, and the two of them sat for a while, discussing how cute Sakura was and what color and fabrics would look good on her. The noise woke Shaoran, who would have been up earlier except he had trouble getting to sleep. Sakura woke around half an hour after, surprising Tomoyo who thought Sakura would sleep the latest. Yoko was sound asleep.  
"Yoko," murmured Yoro. The call seemed quiet, and Shaoran thought they should just shake her, but Yoko sat up right away. She stretched and rubbed her eyes.  
After Yoko and Sakura dressed, they all went down stairs to eat breakfast. Pouring tea into the eighth cup around a table, Toya looked up to see his sister and her friends coming down stairs. Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Late night monster?" he asked. She waited until he put down the glass to kick him. Tomoyo grinned. Life was normal here.**

Sakura passed everyone tea; they all started drinking except for Yoro and Yoko who just fingered their cups. There was an awkward silence and then Yoko said, "Only one cup, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo smiled and said "it's the morning" Sakura didn't think anyone would buy her explanation, but they seemed to accept it and the table was silent again, until Yukito came downstairs late. "Ohayo" he said to the group. "Ohayo!" Sakura and Yoro both said at the same time. "Eat quickly Yuki, or we'll be late" Toya said. "Where are you going?" asked Yoro eagerly, Yoko pinched her under the table. "We're working today, Ri-To-san" answered Yukito "It would probably be boring for you"

"Please call me Yoro-chan!" Yoro said, and received a swift kick from her sister. Yukito smiled "all right, Yoro-chan" Toya stood up and picked up his backpack "Yuki, we have to get going"

"Right!" said Yukito he grabbed some breakfast and stuffed it into his backpack. "See you later!" he said. Yoro waved and said "Come back safely!" and then the kids were left alone.

Yoro went and sat down next to her sister, and for the first time, Tomoyo took a good look at them. She had never noticed just how alike they were, they had the same Hazel eyes, the same face, and even their hair was messed up the same way from sleep. In fact, if their Pajamas weren't different, and Yoko didn't have her nails painted black, they would be literally impossible to tell apart. Tomoyo imagined that it must be hard, to have a twin that looks exactly like you. Even though they had such drastically different personalities, people must mix them up all the time. Or maybe, it was because people mixed them up, that they had such different personalities. Maybe the reason they acted the ways they did, was because they didn't want to be mixed up. Even now, Tomoyo realized she was referring to them as "they" lumping them in with one another. And she remembered on the first day that they had met the girls, Sakura had mixed up their names, Yoro had smiled, but was there something else behind that smile, something she didn't want anyone to know...

**Yoko watched Toya until he was out the door, and out of view. Even then she looked after him for a few minutes. He was suspicious, for good reason, but she didn't like suspicious people. They made life harder. Well, maybe while Yoro charms his friend, I can scare him away. She fought a grin as she imagined her sister's reaction to that phrasing. 'I'm not charming him!' She would say, 'I just want to be his friend.' As usual, Yoko won, she never grinned unless it would scare someone. Yoko realized with a start that she had zoned out. She surveyed the table, trying to guess what she missed. Tomoyo was looking at her sister and her with pity. Yoko pictured standing up and throttling the girl. She didn't want pity.  
Yoro kicked Yoko lightly in the shins, and smiled playfully in response to her sister's glare. For a moment felt a tinge of envy, but the sadness behind Yoro's smile that no one seemed to be able to see washed her jealousy aside.  
On the other end of the table, Sakura's father was conversing with Shaoran. "So, how long are you going to be back?" he asked.  
Shaoran shrugged, "We'll see, I suppose." Sakura's dad didn't need to know that he and Sakura would be together from now on, forever.  
Yoko saw her sister's shoulders slump slightly, as everyone heard the implied answer Shaoran hadn't said. Yoko didn't even feel the urge to smile this time, she glared at Shaoran. Why did he have to make her sister sad? Yoro nudged her lightly with her elbow. Yoko understood, Yoro didn't want pity any more than she did. She calmed her urge to kill the boy, reasoning with herself. Yoro was much older. At least I won't ever suffer from a lost love she thought grimly. No one said anything much for the rest of breakfast.**

"So Yoro-chan, Yoko-chan, are you new to the area?" Sakura asked brightly.  
It was that kind of voice that makes me hate her, thought Yoko grimly. Yoro matched Sakura's smile with her own brightness. "Yep! Why?"  
Her grin widened. "I thought I'd show you the sights."  
Tomoyo smiled with understanding, "Good idea." she said, gentle and quiet as usual, "let's take them to Penguin Park."  
Yoro's eyes widened with excitement, "a park? What fun!" Yoko said nothing. As they walked, Shaoran and Sakura fell behind.  
"Oi, Sakura?" Shaoran asked, "since I got here, I thing I've sensed a growth in the amount of power .... Did you make more Sakura Cards?" Sakura, eyes wide, shook her head, "oh." Shaoran shrugged, "I wonder what it is..."  
From a ways ahead, Yoro turned around and waved. "Are you coming?" she yelled. Sakura and Shaoran ran a bit to catch up, but overall everything seemed normal. Somehow, Sakura couldn't help the sense of foreboding that filled her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

Chp 7

As always, Kero was hiding in Sakuras backpack, eating her lunch. He had brought a game boy with him, and even though he thought he was being discreet, Sakura had figured out he was there the first time the thing beeped. Yoko thought it would be fun to search through Sakuras bag and make them all uncomfortable, but Yoro was holding her back. "Yoko-chan" she whispered "Can't we go on one outing where you don't put our life in jeopardy?"

"Oh, yeah" Yoko replied "YOU never do things like that". Yoro looked at the ground and didn't talk, but her hand tightened on Yoko's. Then she heard Sakura's voice calling "Yoro-chan! Yoko-san! Were at the park already!" Yoro looked up and realized that she and Yoko had walked right past the park. "Coming!" she said and dragged Yoko, who would have been content to keep walking, back to where the others were standing. "You should be more careful" Shaoran said "You could walk right off a bridge if you don't pay attention"

"Y-yeah" said Yoro. Yoko got a thoughtful look on her face, as if she was considering the idea of walking off a bridge. Tomoyo giggled. As always, she was the only one aware of the situation they were in. suddenly there was a series of beeps and a muffled "YES!!!!!" from Sakuras backpack. "Uh...uh...oh look! There's an ice cream truck! I'll go buy something!" Sakura said quickly and raced off. That was when Shaoran sensed it, a familiar presence, not from Yoko or Yoro, but something else. He turned around, sure this couldn't be what he thought it was, but it was. "Eriol-kun!"  
**Yoko was still thinking about walking off the bridge. If she walked off, would Yoro follow her? Yoro had frozen, completely still and gone pale. The fear radiating off her twin, made Yoko look up. She paled as well, which was quite hard because both girls were quite pale already. Tomoyo introduced them. "Eriol-kun, this is Ri-To Yokoshima, and this is Ri-To Yoroshii. Yoro-chan, Yoko-san, this is Eriol Hiragazawa" Yoro grinned shakily. "Pleased to meet you." He returned the smile with a scary one of his own. "Is something wrong?" Yoro became even paler, something Yoko hadn't thought possible. "You look a lot like someone we used to know." She said, glaring at her sister. Yoro steadied herself and nodded her agreement. Tomoyo and Shaoran looked back and forth, puzzled, as Eriol smiled again, this time calculating. "Imagine that, you look like two girls I used to know, and you have a similar surname too. Ri-To. Do you know what it means?" Yoro sighed with relief when Sakura popped back in at that moment. "Oh! Hello Eriol-kun. Welcome back to Japan. How long are you here?"**

Eriol returned Sakura's smile, causing Shaoran to get a look of absolute hatred on his face (even though he knew perfectly well that Eriol didn't love Sakura). "I'll be here for about three months, maybe longer-"

"Why did you come back?" Yoko cut in, glaring at him. Eriol smiled at her "Come back?" he said "I don't think I've met you before" Yoko continued to glare at him. Sakura looked back and forth between the two trying to comprehend what was going on. "She means what made you want to return to Japan!" Yoro blurted "Sakura-chan told us about you" she added quietly, obviously unwilling to lie. Yoko covered Sakura's mouth so that she wouldn't blurt out the truth. "I see" said Eriol, he had a look on his face as if he knew that Yoro was lying, but he answered. "It was really Kaho's idea. She said that she wanted to see Japan again, and check on Sakura, that's why I found you". Sakura's face brightened "then Mizuki-sensei is here too?" she asked. Eriol nodded "but she's currently on an errand" Sakura's head tilted, indicating that she didn't understand. Eriol smiled. Tomoyo realized, of course, that Mizuki-sensei must have gone to find Toya. "Will you come with us, Hiragazawa-kun?" asked Tomoyo. Shaoran and Yoro turned at the same time and said "EH?" this time Yoko actually took a step towards the bridge, but thought better of it, Shaoran and her sister were having the same thoughts, this would  
be a perfect time to embarrass someone. Eriol smiled "thank you" he said, and took a step forward to join them. By this time Yoro was blushing furiously, Shaoran was suspicious, Yoko was excited, Tomoyo knew everything, and Sakura was incredibly confused. A while later, the group decided to have a picnic, and realized that they had conveniently brought their picnic supplies and a lunch. Sakura and Eriol left their backpacks over by an oak tree, and that was how the mischief started. Kero, from inside Sakura's backpack, could hear a bunch of beeping noises coming from Eriol's backpack. Curious, he lifted up the cover, and found the same video game he had been playing, and "SUPPIE!"

"KERO!"

"So suppie, how are your video gaming scores?"

"Up in the 1000's, as usual, Kero."

"So are mine, Suppie" Kero and Suppie had an interesting way of showing their hate of each other. "Why don't you join me in Sakura's back pack, Suppie?"

"Of course, Kero"

"Have some sweets, Suppie"

"N-mph"


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

Chp 8

**Sakura lead the way around penguin park, looking for the best place to eat. Shaoran and Tomoyo were close behind her, as they also new the way. Eriol, Yoko, and Yoro were lagging behind a little. "So," said Eriol, "Are you two new students? I don't seem to remember anyone with distinct names like yours, even though it was two years ago." Yoko said nothing, so Yoro said, "Yes, we came to the school yesterday" He raised his eyebrows. "yesterday. So then, how long have you been friends with Sakura-san?"**

**"Since yesterday" said Yoro shortly, slightly embarrassed to be interrogated "Why?" asked Yoko shortly. The question took Eriol slightly by surprise. Of course, he masked it well, but he instantly assumed by her silence, that Yoko was one of those shy-sweet-kind girls. Yet her tone had sent chills down his spine. He looked her over. The girl had turned to him while walking forward. She had unremarkable black hair and dark eyes that were both identical to her sisters. But Yoro had a certain cheerful goodwill to her that was Yoko's opposite, reflected by the black nailbrush on Yoko's nails and the un-chipped, shiny marble nail polish on Yoro's. They reminded him of...he couldn't quite remember who. He realized he hadn't answered her question yet. "I like to know what I missed here while I was away. " he smiled, trying to make it seem like he was kidding even though that was the truth. Yoro smiled slightly too, but Yoko's face remained straight. She gave a half-nod and increased her pace a little.**

Sakura swung back and forth on the swing set, grinning broadly. You could never be too old for this, she thought. Yoro was swinging just as high on the swing set next to her. Tomoyo was of course, filming. Even as she smiled, Yoro kept half an eye on Yoko, who was glancing quickly at Shaoran and Yoro, and smiling faintly. Shaoran, who had flushed slightly, was speaking to the mysterious Eriol. And as Eriol, who was giving advice to Shaoran, was to be the root of all Yoko and Yoro's problems.

Shaoran was still talking to Eriol, (their picnic idea had kind of died when Sakura started swinging, but other than that, everything was ok for once). "So...How's Mizuki-sensei?" (Shaoran was rather bad at starting a conversation) "She's fine" Eriol replied. There was an awkward silence. "Um, Li-kun" Eriol began, "about those two, Yoroshii-san, and Yokoshima-san..." Now Eriol had Shaorans full attention. "So you feel it to?!" Shaoran blurted. Eriol nodded. "It seems like I know them from somewhere" said Eriol "but I can't put my finger on it" They thought in silence for a moment. "Could it be that Clow knew them?" asked Shaoran. "Most likely" replied Eriol "but there's something different about them, they don't feel like real people, usually my first thought would be that a clow card had something to do with it, but Sakura changed them all to Sakura cards didn't she?" Shaoran nodded. "A second possibility is that the nothing, now the Hope, the sealed card, didn't really have enough power to balance out the clow cards, and Clow had to create another one, but I have no memories of that. And there's also something about the power coming from them, it's almost as if-" Eriol was cut short when Sakura screamed. Immediately Shaoran dashed over to where she was, closely followed by Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yoro. "What is it?!" asked Shaoran. Sakura turned, she was kneeling by her backpack, but when she saw that Yoro was there, she didn't show them Kero, and the drunk Suppie she had found when she tried to get an apple from her backpack. "N-no" she said "it's nothing". Yoro and Tomoyo started to leave, and Eriol said, "I'll take Suppie back now." he smiled down at Sakura. Shaoran could feel the old hatred bubbling up inside of him again. He didn't even remember to be curious about what Eriol had been about to say when they were interrupted...  
**Yoko was leaning against a tree, listening to the events of everyone around her. She didn't start when Sakura's scream pierced the air, only smiled as if listening to music. She happened to overhear the word 'Suppie' whispered between Eriol and Sakura, a name she didn't know. She decided to ignore this and went over to where Tomoyo and Yoro were unpacking sandwiches. Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura got so excited by the swings, we forgot to eat lunch," she explained to Yoko, who was looking onward skeptically. Yoko said nothing, and turned away from the sickeningly cheerful group.  
She walked over to where Shaoran was glaring at Eriol. Fingering her nails, she asked, "You know that they're setting up for your picnic?" she asked.  
Sakura gasped and ran over. Shaoran glanced at Eriol who smiled, "She has to help." he said smiling slightly.  
"Well I don't," said Yoko firmly. "What are we doing over here that is interesting?" She asked, as if pointing out how completely uninteresting a picnic was. Shaoran shrugged. Eriol, who always looked either bemused or amused, also looked thoughtful who is this girl, he wondered. Who is she and how do I know her? But Yoko had already wondered off, headed towards the bridge....**

Yoro looked up and saw Yoko heading for the bridge. She jumped up and ran over to her sister. "YOOOKOOO-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!" she cried, leaping at her sister, who immediately moved to the side and let Yoro fall in the dirt. Yoro looked up with an outstretched hand, "Yoko-Chan!! Nooo!!!! How could you?!"

"If I had let you catch me we would have both fallen, this way only half of us does." she said unsympathetically. Nevertheless, Yoro jumped up and dragged her sister back to where the others were sitting. Tomoyo was filming, Eriol was sitting next to Tomoyo, and Sakura and Shaoran were sitting together. For one moment, a moment so small that only Tomoyo and Eriol caught it, Yoro's face fell, and then she smiled and plopped down next to Sakura, bringing Yoko down with her. Eriol stared at Yoro. "It's like she thinks she has to be happy all the time, like she can't show any other emotion" he thought. Suddenly Eriol had a realization. A memory hit him that made the twins strange behavior as clear as day. He opened his mouth to tell Shaoran, but thought better of it. Maybe he would tell Sakura later on, but for now, he would just keep this news to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chp 9

**Yoko sat and stared at Eriol. He was watching Yoro, looking thoughtful. Some people would have been embarrassed to blatantly stare at someone, but she had been taught staring was rude, so she was all for it. She flinched visibly as his eyes widened. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she asked, "Was it an epiphany? Revelations?" ****Eriol, startled, started to answer honestly, "I just realized that Yokoshima and Yoroshii-" he stopped as he both realized who he was talking to, and when Yoko closed her hand around his wrist. Her hands were cold. She looked into his eyes, and tightened her grip slightly, "What are you going to do about this?" she asked, her long nails touching his skin, reminding him of the damage she could do. When he didn't answer right away she pressed them in, quickly cut his skin. He met her gaze with a level one of his own. Looking in her eyes, he wondered how people ever mixed the twins up, they acted so differently. Then again, both are so powerful, and so terrible. "Nothing," Yoko paused, startled, and accidentally loosened her grip. Eriol pulled his hand away and rubbed his wrist where she had touched him. The half-moon of nail prints marked him, and would probably remain for days. "I'll do nothing, tell no one." Yoko nodded and turned away to watch Sakura and Shaoran talk, Eriol had already returned to watching them, looking pleasantly amused, and caring. Only Yoro, who happened to turn to Yoko at that moment, caught the tell-tale blush as it faded from the cruel girl's cheeks, and Yoro smiled slightly, watching Yoko rub blood marks off her fingernails. **

The picnic continued dully. The only really exciting thing that happened was that Suppie ate a few more sweets and knocked Sakura's backpack over, causing Kero to lose his game. Then, later on when they were packing up the picnic, ready to leave, another familiar face came into the story. "SHAORAN!!!" everyone turned around wondering who it was, as if they didn't know. Meilin came bouncing around the corner and hugged Shaoran, and then Sakura. "What's with all the reunions today?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo, who shrugged. After Meilin had said hello to everyone, including Yoko and Yoro, she realized that she didn't know the twins. "Huh? Who are you two?"

"How polite" Yoko muttered. Yoro gave her a stern look, then smiled sweetly at Meilin and said "My name is Ri-to, Yoroshii, this is my sister, Yokoshima."

"Nice to meet you!" Meilin said, shaking Yoro's hand "I'm Li, Meilin, Shaoran's cousin! Call me Meilin-chan" Yoro smiled. "In that case, please call me Yoro-chan, and you can call Yokoshima Yoko-"

"-San" Yoko finished for her, and pinched her sister.

"Um, Meilin-chan?" Sakura cut in.

"Yes?"

"How long will you be staying for?"

"Hmm, I don't know, a few months maybe"

"But why did you decide to come back to Japan all of a sudden"

"Well, it's just so boring at home without Shaoran!"

"EH?! But don't you have two sisters?"

"Oh, they're no fun at all, so" Meilin said changing the subject "What are we doing?"_  
_**"Well" said Sakura, handing out sandwiches. "Since you're here, eat with us." Meilin grinned and sat. Everyone gathered around and in one voice said grace, except for Yoko who sat down and just started eating. Yoro sighed and shook her head, and ate her own sandwich. Only Meilin was surprised that Yokoshima wouldn't say grace. Everyone was either used to it or expecting it. During the meal, Sakura started noticing Eriol's bag had rolled over. "I did it! I beat Suppie!" was coming muffled from the bag. Eriol noticed too, and Shaoran, Yoko, Yoro and Tomoyo clued in when the bag started to glow red. "Ha! Ha I beat you suppie, OW!" Even Meilin noticed that. Sakura glanced nervously at the twin girls, she had to stop Kero and Suppie without them noticing. Yoro was watching the bag, looking nervous, but Yoko met Sakura's gaze, daring her to help her friends right in front if her, Then slowly, and very deliberately, Yoko closed her eyes, and put one hand over them, obscuring her view of the bag. Yoro glanced over, saw her twin and Sakura, and promptly did the same. Sighing with relief, Sakura stood up. I'll be right back, she announced.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chp 10

When they decided to end the picnic, Sakura took everyone (including Eriol and Meilin) back to her house. Her father was out on business, and Yukito and Toya were still working, so except for the friends, the house was empty. Eriol took Kero and Suppie upstairs to Sakura's room, where he was surprised to find Ruby Moon standing as if it was her own house. "Eriol-kun, what are trying to do, keeping you're mouth shut about those two?" was the first thing she said to him. Eriol wasn't phased "it's not my place to say anything, if I spoke up, I would be twisting around a clow cards fate, and I can't do that, now can I?" Ruby Moon looked away. "Hmph" she said "you're always being so reckless". Eriol smiled and changed the subject "where's Kaho?" he asked. "Her?" replied Ruby moon "she's still talking to Toya-kun, she should be heading back to the hotel soon."

"Maybe I should get going also"

"No!" Eriol looked up, surprised at Ruby's sudden outburst "why not?" he asked. Ruby put on a defensive face. "Well" she began "it's not like I really care for her that much, but if something were to happen to Sakura-chan, and you weren't there to tell her about the twins..." she trailed off. Eriol smiled "I understand" he said. "Would you tell Kaho that I'll be a little late returning to the hotel?"

"Sheesh, can't you get Suppie to do it?"

"He's currently drunk"

"Don't let him out of the backpack" Eriol watched Ruby moon fly to the ground, and then transform into her human disguise. His face clouded with worry as he watched her leave. He started downstairs, thinking "I hope I'm doing the right thing..."  
**Neither Shaoran nor Sakura noticed Eriol slip upstairs to hide Kero and Suppie. Yoro pretended she didn't notice either, but she could see Yoko looking after him for a moment, as if she was wondering where he was going. She smiled. Tomoyo went to the kitchen and made everyone hot chocolate which Yoro sat down to readily enjoy. She pretended she didn't notice Yoko slipping upstairs to find out where Eriol had gone.  
Yoko caught him just as he walked out of Sakura's room. She said nothing but walked over to him, turned back around and led the way downstairs. Eriol caught up to her and walked by Yoko's side. Together they returned downstairs.  
Tomoyo caught Yoro's eye and shared a small smile when Yoko and Eriol returned downstairs holding hands. Had Yoko's skin been a shade darker, neither of her two friends would have noticed that she was blushing. As it was she was as pale as the arctic with cheeks the color of pale salmon. Sakura and Shaoran, who had one to serve the cocoa, were entirely oblivious.  
Eriol and Yoko sat down next to each other; Yoro on her twin's other side. As they drank, Eriol Hiragazawa dropped Yokoshima Ri-To's hand. The girl started, but said nothing. Eriol blew the steam off his cup. Suddenly he glanced at Sakura, who was watching Shaoran and sipping her own cocoa. "Sakura," he said, "Can I talk to you for a second." Yoko started, her eyes widened, and looked at him in horror. Yoro, who was not capable of looking horrified, still looked stricken.  
"Sure."**

Eriol lead Sakura out of the kitchen and then said "Sakura-san I need to tell you something, about Yokoshima, and Yoroshii" Sakura's head tipped to the side "what about them?" She asked.

-

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Yoko, Yoro, and Shaoran were all sitting in silence. Tomoyo glanced at Yoro, she was looking at Shaoran. Tomoyo knew that look. But of course, Shaoran didn't notice. When Yoro saw Tomoyo staring at her, she quickly bowed her head, blushing. Suddenly Tomoyo stood up "I think I'll make some tea! Yoko-san, would you help me?" Yoko was caught by surprise, and nearly fell off her chair; she wasn't used to this sort of situation, and for maybe the first time in her life had to search for words. "Well-I, uh..." then she noticed her sister blushing. Yoko smiled slightly. Maybe this Daidouji girl deserved more credit than Yoko had given her. This was very evil. Yoko stood, and without a word, followed Tomoyo to the kitchen, where they proceeded to watch what happened behind the door. Yoko didn't even realize how girly she was being.

-

For a while, Shoaran and Yoro sat without speaking. Then Yoro spoke up. "U-uh..." she cleared her throat "Li-kun..." Shaoran turned to look at her. Yoro continued. "Um...I..." Shaoran was watching her intently now, somehow, this seemed very familiar....

-

"Sakura-san" continued Eriol "those two aren't normal"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't felt anything?"

"Well, I have been feeling very strong magic, not a Clow card, or a Sakura card though"

"Well that's to be expected. They wouldn't feel like normal clow cards"

"What do you mean normal clow cards?"

"Sakura, you need to know in case something happens, those two are..."

-

"I...I..." Yoro went on, this wasn't as easy as it seemed "Li-kun...I..."

"I understand" Yoro looked up, surprised. "But...How did you..."

"Well, for me, there were a lot of attempts...but I eventually managed to say it, so by now I know when some one is trying"

"Oh...does that mean..."

"I'm sorry" Shaoran said "I love Sakura, and I can't change that. So, if this is the situation, I'm not your number one, I'm not your person just for you"

Yoro looked down. And she truly looked sad. And this time, it didn't only last an instant.

-

Behind the door, Yoko was angry. Truly angry. How dare that little brat hurt her sister? Tomoyo didn't notice when Yoko dug her nails into Sakura's door frame, and left five deep cuts. Yoko burst through the door, and lunged at Shaoran, if Yoro couldn't have him, nobody could.

-

"They're Clow cards Sakura-san, but they-" Eriol began. And at that moment, he was cut off by the sound of a chair toppling over, and screams coming from the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chp 11

**Shaoran had been well trained. He managed to block her kicks and punches. At first that was all, but eventually he got into it too, and attacked back. Yoro watched horror-stricken in the fury of legs and arms. Tomoyo had come over from the kitchen, and though it wasn't Sakura, it was Sakura's true love fighting for his life, so she recorded it to watch with Sakura later.  
Yoko landed a hard kick on Sharoan's shoulder pushing him back. He rolled and was up on his feet again in seconds, dodging between the onslaughts of feet and hands. Yoko reached forward scratched him across the face, her long nails barely missing his eyes. Yoro screamed.  
Upstairs Eriol turned and the piercing scream that seemed to freeze everything in the house. Sakura looked scared, and she was about to run downstairs. "Wait, Sakura-san." he called, "those two, they're dangerous. They're clow reeds only-" He sighed, she had already run downstairs. Eriol hurried downstairs after her.  
Yoko froze. She had no choice, the scream had pierced her very bones and she could not move. She stared at her twin sister, trying to discern what had upset her. However, it had no such effect on Shaoran. Not realizing that Yoko had stopped, he lifted his hand and hit her square in the eye, hard. Completely unable to block, she fell back against the wall, hitting her head. Still unable to lift her hand up to her swiftly swelling eye. She stared at Yoro until the dull ache from the back of her head led her into oblivion. More than a little shocked, Yoro broke into tears.  
Tomoyo stopped recording. She put her camera down and ran to the phone, dialing the emergency number of the hospital. Eriol, who had come downstairs, pulled the cord out of the wall before Tomoyo could click send. "Trust Sakura" he said. And turned to see the girl standing in the middle of her turned up dining room with and unconscious girl on one end, and panting boy in the middle, and a girl in tears on the other. **

Sakura was utterly speechless. With Yoro in tears, Yoko unconscious, and Shaoran injured in the middle of the floor, she simply didn't know what to do. So she ran to Shaoran. "Shaoran! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine" he answered. "You're not fine!" Sakura yelled, she held a convenient handkerchief that every anime character needs to carry with them up to Shaorans forehead, to stop the blood that was dripping out. "Sakura" said shaoran. "Yes?" Sakura asked him queitly, still shocked at the sight of so much blood "Those two, they aren't normal" shoaran said. "I know, I know. It's okay"

"No, it's not! If I had noticed the presence earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Shaoran, I didn't notice it either did I?" Sakura reassured him "No, but-"

"So what are you blaming yourself for? It's my fault more than it's yours". Tomoyo was filming. This was too beautiful not to be caught on tape. Sakura leaned a bit closer to Shaoran. "Um..." Sakura and Shaoran looked up, startled, but back to reality. "I really hate to ruin the moment" started Eriol "But if you two are so upset that you didn't notice Yoko-san, and Yoro-san, shouldn't you be paying attention to them now?"

"Right!" said Sakura jumping to her feet. She extended a hand to Shaoran, he took it, and stood up. "Shaoran, go upstairs, and get a bandage for your head"

"No" Sakura turned, surprised. "I'm staying with you Sakura" he said, tying her handkerchief around his head "if something happened to you while I wasn't here I would never forgive myself" he turned to look at her, then repeated "I'm staying with you". Tomoyo caught the whole thing on tape, but she was disappointed that Eriol had interrupted them just now. "Ah well" she thought "they can always kiss afterwards" she looked at her camera, it had Plenty of battery power left. She smiled. "Perfect" she thought. **Sakura turned to face Yoro, who was sobbing. "Ri-to Yoroshii," she said using her full name, "Ri-to Yokoshima. The key that hides the powers of the stars, reveal your true form to me, I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" Yoro, still sobbing, looked up. "Sakura-chan?" she asked puzzled. Then she gasped when Sakura pointed the wand at her sister. "Sakura-chan!" she cried, edging on hysteria, "Don't Sakura, don't. Please, I beg you!" Shaoran, who was still bleeding, came up behind Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" The unconscious girl faded out, and in her place was a black glowing silhouette. Yoro's eyes widened, and she turned to Sakura, "I-I thought you were our friend!" She exclaimed, and faded to white. The silhouettes than formed into two different cards. She picked up the white one first, and in the space saw there was Yoro. Good, said the inscription on the bottom. Yoko's, on the other hand read, evil.  
Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "She'll forgive you if you take her out to apologize." she suggested, seeing that her friend had been badly hurt by Yoro's words. Sakura nodded and brought out the powers of both of the cards. The two girls appeared sitting in the corner, legs crossed in opposite directions, looking as if they were polar opposites. Oh, that's right, they were. As soon as they saw Sakura, both looked away, Yoko to the left, Yoro to the right, and despite everything Sakura said, neither would respond.  
"Yoro-chan, Yoko-chan, it was my only choice." sakura begged, "forgive me!'  
At the same instant they both looked at her, said one thing and looked away again. "Don't call my name is if you were my friend."**

Eriol, who had been in the background the whole time, walked over to Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him, and a little red angry symbol appeared above Shaorans head. Yoro gave him a look that said "you could have chosen me you know".

"Sakura" Eriol began, searching for words "Those two...are linked, they have a special bond" Sakura blinked "all twins do" she said. "That's not exactly what I meant" continued Eriol "I can remember very clearly now, when Clow created them. You see, they are linked, as in, they think together, they share a mind; they can see each others thoughts. Right now, since Yoroshii is a little...out of it, Yokoshima has more control, and that's probably why they won't forgive you. you are still there master Sakura, but you need to give them some time, let them rest a bit, then maybe they'll forgive you" Yoro and Yoko, still sitting cross-legged on the floor looked down, mirroring each other and said at the same time "I won't". Sakuras face fell. Eriol was about to tell her to put them away, but Shaoran, having had quite enough of that, rushed over and told Sakura gently "let them cool off". Sakura nodded and put them back into their cards. She looked at the two of them, good and evil. They were like dark and light, Sakura remembered capturing them. they had loved her immediately, so she supposed it made sense that these two wouldn't, it still made her sad, but she walked upstairs, gesturing for Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin (who had actually been there that whole time) to follow her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

Chp 12

**At Tomoyo's house that evening, Meilin and Tomoyo watched the video over and over again. "No!" exclaimed Meilin in frustration, "They were supposed to kiss there!" Tomoyo sighed glumly, "They could have at least kissed afterwards." A knock came on the door, and they quickly turned off the TV, and pretended to play cards. "Hello Daidouji-san, Li-san." said Eriol, walking in and placing down a tray of tea he had brought. "The maids asked me to bring this up. What are you doing?"  
"Playing Cards," replied Meilin too quickly. Tomoyo smiled slightly at her friend's obvious defensiveness. Eriol saw the smile, and returned it with an enigmatic one of his own.  
"Go ahead and turn the television back on," he said, "I want to join the Sakura x Shaoran fan club."**

Sakura and Shaoran were at Tomoyo's house also, but they knew very well that Tomoyo, Meilin, and apparently Eriol would be obsessing over that video of them. Sakura sighed. "Yoro-chan would have loved that" she said glumly. Shaoran put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Sakura, it's not your fault" Sakura didn't say anything "you had to!" said Shaoran "leaving them as they were would have been a disaster, can you imagine having the "evil" card running amok?" Sakura nodded and then said "she's still Yoko-chan" Shaoran blinked once, then his face softened "of course" he said "Sakura, just because they're mad at you now, it doesn't mean they will be forever, remember, when the cards are in card form they can talk to each other, all the other clow cards love you, I'm sure they'll talk some sense into those two" Sakura looked hopeful "yeah" she said "I'm sure" Shaoran leaned down some more and whispered in her ear "You will definitely be alright". There was a pause as Sakura blushed then Meilin jumped out from behind the doorway and yelled "WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS ALREADY?" Eriol and Tomoyo came out from around the corner (Tomoyo still filming) "Meilin-chan!" said Tomoyo "don't give us away!" Eriol sighed "too late" he said. Meilin sighed overdramatically "seriously you two, why don't you kiss? I'm sure Tomoyo and Eriol would if I asked them" They both blushed. "Meilin-chan" said Eriol "I have Kaho, and Tomoyo-chan..." he trailed off, no need to make sakura feel bad, anyways, Tomoyo would be happy as long as Sakura and Shaoran stayed together.

"Well" said Meilin "I'm going back behind the door, Tomoyo-chan, keep filming, and Eriol, you can use magic, hypnotize them or something" Eriol smiled "trust me, I wish I could do that" the three of them left, leaving Sakura and Shaoran, bewildered expressions on their faces, alone.

**Inside her card, Yoroshii Ri-To was pulling herself together. In the edge of her mind, she could feel, as always, her twin sister Yokoshima, who was thinking of different gruesome ways to kill people. **_**Will you stop that!**_** she snapped, surprising both of them. Yoko mentally nodded, and focused on rainbows and flowers. Somehow, when they came from Yoko's half, they seemed sinister.  
**_**Yoro, you need to stop leaning on me.**_** Came a cool dispassionate voice in the outskirts of her mind.  
_I hadn't realized I was_ Yoro replied****, still feeling somehow irritated. Yoko's mind-voice still remained calm, and it gave Yoro slight chills, **_**you are because you are sad, and it is throwing you off balance. Get a hold of yourself, or you could end all of the good in the world.  
**___

_**I didn't know you cared.**_** Yoro snapped back. There was no reply to that.**

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to look at Shaoran, she was still upset. "If it will make you feel better, you could always just talk to one of the clow cards" said Shaoran. A wide smile formed on Sakura's face "oh yeah!" she said "you're so smart Shaoran!" he blushed deep red. Sakura didn't notice, she pulled out her star necklace and said "The key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract RELEASE!" Tomoyo, outside filming, laughed a little; she hadn't caught Sakura transforming the staff on tape for a while. Sakura pulled out two cards, Mirror, and Hope. They both appeared in front of Sakura and Shaoran, and smiled. Sakura smiled back. "Long time no see" she said "how have you two been doing?"

"wonderful, as always, Sakura-chan" said mirror. "Did you need us to do something for you?" asked hope. Sakura nodded, "sort of" she said "I just wanted to talk to you two, it's about the two new clow cards, good, and evil" Sakura felt a little unnatural, referring to them by their card names, to her, they were still Yoko and Yoro. The smiles faded from hope and mirrors faces "ah" said hope "those two". Sakura's face fell. Shaoran spoke up now. "So" he said "does that mean they still haven't forgiven her?" he asked. Mirror nodded "unfortunately" she said "we've all been trying to talk to them, but since good is so upset at the moment, and they share a mind, their balance has been thrown off, and it would be impossible for them to see reason". Hope nodded, and continued "you see" she said "the problem is that they aren't thinking clearly, it's good that's throwing off the balance, and at the moment, even evil is trying to help her return to her normal state of mind" Sakura looked up, surprised "Yoko-chan is?" she paused and then said quietly "I mean...evil is?" hope nodded and mirror said "if their balance is thrown off, they're both in danger, so evil is doing all she can to keep good in check, but because of the way evil thinks, it just isn't working" Sakura nodded, she knew the way Yoko thought wouldn't help Yoro at all, she looked back at the cards and said "so, is Yor- is good the only one who hasn't forgiven me?" hope and mirror looked at each other, and then mirror said "I wouldn't put it that way, but evil is surprisingly closer to forgiveness that good". Shaoran then said "so, if Sakura was to only talk to evil, would she listen?"

"I believe so" said mirror. Sakura looked up, much more hopeful (having hope in the room helped) and said "thank you so much!" she bowed then mirror said "one more thing Sakura-chan"

Sakura looked up and mirror said "say hello to Toya-chan for me, will you?" and then, they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

_by the way, I bit of clarification I forgot to mention before, italics in the text are Yoko and Yoro (or other cards) talking when they're in card form_

Chp 13

**"You think because I helped my sister, that means we can all magically be friends again?" Yoko/Evil glared up at her master, who was only cowering slightly. What a good master/servant relationship.  
"I-I-I hoped," said Sakura miserably. "Whose fault is it that she's off balance anyways?" Yoko/Evil snapped, "You and your darling boyfriend's" The way she referred to Shaoran came across as insulting and condescending rather than sweet as the words look. This was, of course, her intention. Both Sakura and Shaoran had gone pink.  
"Are we done?" asked Yoko/evil frostily and without waiting for an answer, she turned back into a card.  
What she hadn't said was that she had indeed forgiven Sakura for caging her, it was the logical response, and it wasn't really Sakura's fault. Besides, it made sense to Evil to do things that were mean towards others. But she hadn't forgiven them for hurting her sister, nor was she in a position to offer forgiveness. Yoko sighed, and bit her lower lip slightly. It was harder than it seemed to be evil. **

_What did they want?_ Yoko heard her sister's voice in her head, without turning to look at her; she said _Sakura just wanted to beg my forgiveness. Now excuse me while I take a __nap._

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin had gotten bored of watching Tomoyo's videos, and decided to go comfort Sakura. Shaoran was standing in a corner feeling awkward. As usual. "Sakura-chan, it's not your fault" said Meilin "they just have a short temper is all". Eriol opened his mouth to say that it wasn't her, evil wasn't too fond of clow either, but he figured that wouldn't be helpful, and closed his mouth. Tomoyo was thinking, so was Shaoran, about how weird it was that all the other Sakura cards loved Sakura except these two, and that Evil was closer to forgiveness than good. The balance was all wrong; something must be throwing it off, because something like this has such a small chance of happening. There was definitely something wrong, both Tomoyo and Shaoran knew it, but Tomoyo realized first. "Oh!" she yelled. The rest jumped, it was sudden, and loud for Tomoyo. "What is it Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo started speaking quickly "Sakura-chan! They're clow cards!"

"I know" said Sakura "that's what they've been hiding this whole time. Tomoyo shook her head "that's not what I meant! They're clow cards" Shaoran got it know and he and Tomoyo said it at the same time "They aren't Sakura cards yet!"

**Sakura's face lit up with understanding. Quickly, she pulled out the two cards, and called out Yokoshima and Yoroshii. Yoro saw who was there, and stared directly at the ground, avoiding all eye contact. Yoko, angered by her sister's reaction glared at them defiantly. "Um, you see," started Sakura, cowering (once again) from Yoko's glare. "I thought I should turn you into Sakura cards, so that you have the Magic you need and...yeah." She flushed. "You are going to turn us into what?" said Yoko, and Sakura flushed again. "Sakura cards." replied Sharoan devoutly, meeting her glare with one of his own. This time, it was Evil who had to look away.**

Sakura lifted her staff and began chanting. "Card created by clow, abandon your old form and reincarnate under the name of your new master Sakura! Good, evil!" everyone watched as beautiful (and cheesy) swirls filled the air around Yoko and Yoro. When the swirls disappeared, Yoko and Yoro were gone, and in their places were two Sakura cards. Sakura picked them up and looked at them, other than the fact that they were overwhelmingly pink; they were no different from before. Sakura sighed "I hope this works" she said. Eriol and Shaoran each put one hand on each shoulder, Meilin, feeling left out, put her hand on Sakura's head, and Tomoyo filmed. "It will definitely work" said Shaoran. "Just give them rest time" said Eriol. And Meilin (again feeling left out) said "that was cool with the swirls!" Sakura smiled at her; somehow, the last comment had reassured her the most "thank you Meilin-chan! Now I just need to sit dooooooown" her voice trailed off as she fainted in Shaorans arms. "She hasn't changed any cards in a while" said Shaoran "no wonder she's tired". He picked her up and they all went upstairs and put her in her bed after that, most of them went back downstairs for lunch, except Shaoran. He stayed with Sakura the whole time. Because just sitting with her made him happy.

**Yoko stared at her hands. Inside the cards everything was a revolting shade of happy pink, and she was trying her very hardest to block it out. To make matters worse, she was overwhelmed by an urge to go hug Sakura. Stupid transformation, she muttered. Then she sighed. "Yoro!" she called. There was no response. She went to hunt her sister down. "Yoro, Yoro?" she had withdrawn into her card, hiding from the world. Worse, she had withdrawn from her sister. Yoko felt a sharp pain in her head as she realized all limitations were gone and that without good to stop her, she could just snap her fingers and kill anyone. Yoko crouched down, sharply, hugging her knees. Shit. "Yoro!" She cried out, knowing her sister couldn't hear her. Stop me! Then her eyes went entirely black, and she smiled cruelly, drawing herself up to her full height. Evil rubbed her hands together, "Now let the fun begin."  
**

_That might have been a little confusing. Sorry. Basically, Yoko lost herself to her power, because Yoro wasn't there to help keep her in line. Get it?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

_Ah! My favorite chapter! Oh…that makes me sound so sadistic…whatever just read_

Chp 14

Yoro was inside her card. She hated this new feeling, she desperately wanted to forgive Sakura now, she wanted to run to her and hug her, telling her she wasn't mad anymore, but she couldn't do that, she didn't want to. She wanted to hate Sakura, even though she knew it was impossible. Yoro also knew that she shouldn't be here for her sister's sake; she of course knew that without good there to balance out the evil, there would be chaos, but she just didn't care anymore. She just wanted to die. And the worst part was that death, for her, was impossible.

**Evil was fighting with herself. With a great deal more effort than anyone person should have to spend, she went to Sakura. Sakura and Shaoran were eating dinner at Tomoyo's house, pretending not to notice the security cameras trained in on them, while Meilin and Tomoyo watched intently, and Eriol leaned over the shoulders.  
Yoko appeared in the midst of dinner and looked at Sakura. She smiled the half crazy smile that seemed to be coming more and more readily to her face as Yoro secluded herself. "Sakura, would you like to save the world? Would you like to be forgiven?" Evil laughed here, but Yoko continued, her voice hoarse, "Kill me."  
Then she collapsed onto the floor her head hitting the linoleum strait on. Blood spilled onto the floor, splattering the white tiles. Tomoyo gasped, and the three ran down stairs to find their once friend.  
The last thing Yokoshima heard as her world faded into blackness was Sakura's shrill scream. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes, who would have thought there would be someone there to cry for me?**

Yoro was still sulking in a dark corner of her card when she decided on an impulse to forgive Yoko. She was her sister, and she hadn't betrayed her like Sakura had. She stood up and walked through the empty darkness calling her sisters name _Yoko! Yoko! Evil? Where are you!? Napping?_ She couldn't hear her at all. Her voice wasn't in her head. She could hear all the voices of the different Sakura cards talking to her all at once 

_what happened good? We were worried_ said light. Then she heard little _Good, where have you been? You can't still be angry can you? _She could hear more and more cards joining in, their voices melding together to say one word _Good!_ Yoro covered her ears and crouched down _no!_ She yelled _shut up! Shut up! Yoko! YOKO!!_ Suddenly she felt a strong pull. It flowed around her, becoming visible as silver swirls of light, Sakura was trying to summon her. _NO!_ She yelled _YOKO! HELP!_ She tried the best she could to resist, but there was nothing she could do against her master's power. The swirls closed around her, and when they opened again, she was in Sakura's room. She looked around. Yoko was on Sakura's bed. Asleep? No, she wasn't moving; no one could stay that still, not even evil. Yoro ran to her without even listening to what Sakura was trying to say. "Yoko!" she yelled "Yoko wake up! YOKO!!" then her voice grew so quiet, it was barely above a whisper "Yoko, please. Please wake up. Don't leave me" she started crying "you can't leave me here Yoko. Please" then she started crying so hard, that she could barely even choke out the word "please". It was no use. Yoko wasn't breathing. She was gone, and there was nothing Yoro could do to save her. With this revelation in her head, Yoro crumpled to the ground. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to live. She just lay on the floor, and sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

Chp 15

**Yoro felt a tap in the back of her mind. She ignored it though, and sobbed. A voice screamed high and shrill in disbelief and it took her a moment to realize that it was her who was screaming. After a few minutes, her voice had died from screaming, but her mouth was still open, and she screamed even though no sound came out. She felt a hand rest lightly on her back. Tomoyo. Sakura, Eriol, and Shaoran had gathered round her, and were about to comfort her. Yoro batted the hand away, and ran out of the room. She hadn't decided where she was going yet, but she kept moving, as if she ran fast enough, she could out run the sorrow. The guilt. In the back of he mind, she heard it again, the quiet call, **_**Yoro?**_** She ignored it. She sprinted through town away from Sakura's house, and found herself in penguin park  
She was numb. Everything felt like a dream, except Yoro's dreams were happy and sweet, about good things. Did Yoko live through this kind of dream every night? she found herself wondering. Without thinking, she walked to the top of the penguin park. Sitting on the penguin's beak, she looked down.  
She realized what she was going to do next. Just push herself forward a bit, and when she slipped, lights out. She would be with Yoko again. Yoro pushed herself forward slightly. **_**Yoro!**_** This time the call was not quiet, but a shout. Startled, Yoro slipped, and fell. Into the slide. She rode down unharmed and landed at the bottom quite firmly, as if the world had just given her a spanking. **_**Yoroshii Ri-to**_**, exclaimed the voice in her head. **_**When will you ever learn to listen when I call you?**_

"Y-yoko?" Yoro asked "is it you?" _now you got it _came the reply. "b-but it can't be you! You died!" yoro's eyes filled with tears at this point, but she kept talking "where are you? I saw you! You weren't breathing!"

_I know Yoro, I did die, but... _Yoko trailed of _It's hard to explain_.

"Try Yoko! please try!" it wasn't that yoro wanted to hear details about how yoko had died or anything, she just wanted to hear her voice, even if she was imagining it, she didn't want it to go away. Yoko kept talking _well, my body died _she said _but I didn't, it's weird, I stopped breathing, and my body won't work anymore, but I'm still alive, except, only you can hear me. _Yoro pondered this for a moment then she said "maybe it's because you're a cl- a sakura card. Cards can't die, they can lose their bodies, but they can't die. So, you lost you're form, that's all"

_Well I figured that out Yoro, but then why is it that only you can hear me, why can't Sakura hear me? She's our master. _Yoro thought about his and then said "it's our bond, we could always hear each others thoughts, and that hasn't changed, and as for Sakura, I'm sure you could get inside her head, have you tried?

_Well no._

"Well then try...if you want to talk to her, you probably don't"

_Yoro, just quit it_

"What?"

_Why don't you just forgive sakura? _There was a long silence, neither sister spoke. Then finally, Yoko said _things would be a lot easier. And if you had forgiven her before, I wouldn't have-" _she cut herself off. There was no point in guilting yoro. Even if Yoko hadn't looked she would have known that Yoro's eyes were filling up again. "S-so it's my fault?" Yoro choked out _that's not what I said! _Yelled Yoko. Then the conversation stopped, when Yoko heard her name being yelled. "They're looking for me" she said. _Let them find you _said Yoko. "No way!" Yoro yelled, she was about to run away, when from behind her she heard "Yoro!" she didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice, she did anyways, it was Shaoran.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptor sakura_

Chp. 16

_**Talk to him**_**, instructed Yoko's voice in her head. Yoro blushed crimson, and turned away form the intense gaze Shaoran was giving her. She couldn't stand it, even then, as if his eyes were boring holes into the back of her neck. Yoro turned and ran away.  
"Yoro," Shaoran called, "Wait! I just want to talk to you for a moment."  
He realized from the magically lit up glowing bubbles that followed the anime girl, that she had started to cry. "Damn it." he murmured.  
Then, he took off, chasing after her.**

Yoro just kept running, despite Yoko's voice yelling at her, and Shaoran following her, she couldn't stop herself, she just kept running. She didn't want to face Shaoran, she still didn't want to forgive him either, he was part of the reason her sister died. Then she heard Yoko again, this time louder _YOU DON'T WANT TO FORGIVE HIM?_ Yoko yelled _YORO, HAS IT OCCURRED TO YOU AT ALL THAT YOUR NOT FORGIVING THEM, AND LEAVING THE WORLD TO GO INTO YOUR CARD IS WHAT CAUSED ME TO DIE? SURE, PART OF IT WAS THEIR FAULT, BUT IT WAS YOU YORO. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE STOPPED ME AND YOU DIDN'T! _This alone caused Yoro to stop in her tracks. She couldn't move. Was it true? Had it been her fault that Yoko died? It couldn't be, she couldn't be the cause, she was about to start running again when Shaoran caught her arm. At first she blushed again, then she remembered what he had done and whipped around and yelled "LET GO OF ME"

"Yoro...Good...please" Shaoran said "just let me talk to you" _Yoro listen to him _commanded Yoko inside her head. "Just sit down and let me talk to you" said Shaoran. Yoro's breathing steadied, and she did as he said, it was part of nature to be obedient, and she couldn't help it. Shaoran sat down beside her and said "can you tell me what happened?" Yoro hesitated, then came Yoko's voice saying _tell him Yoro. _So she did, she told him all that had happened since she had run from Sakura's room up until he found her. When she finished there was a silence, then Shaoran said, "So you think Yoko could get inside Sakura's head too?" Yoro nodded. Then Shaoran said "I'm not so sure" Yoro opened her mouth to protest but Shaoran silenced her "you said it yourself, cards can't really die. They can lose their forms, but they can't die. So since Yoko lost her form, she would usually just be a mind, floating in empty space, but because of the bond you two share, she was still able to get inside your head. So to the rest of the world, she would be considered dead, but to you, she's still alive, does that make sense?" Yoro nodded, then said "there's one thing I don't understand"

"What is it?" asked Shaoran. Yoro turned away and blushed, then said "how is it possible for sakura cards to...to...to love" the question caught Shaoran by surprise and he blushed involuntarily. "Well..." he began "it sort of reminds me of when I first came to Japan, see, Yue was hiding in the form of Yukito, Toya's friend, I guess you guessed that" Yoro nodded, and Shaoran continued "and I...I...well I thought I liked him...but I was just drawn to him because of his power, so...I guess that's how it is for you, that's my guess anyways" there was another pause, and for the first time in a while, Yoro smiled. Then she turned to Shaoran and gave him a bug hug. He was taken by such surprise, that he didn't even hear the small "thank you".

Yoro let go of Shaoran and sat up. She wiped a few remaining tears out of her eyes, and bowed. In her head Yoko said _are you feeling better? _Yoro nodded and said "Thank you Shaoran, Yoko-chan, I'm glad you were able to bring the good back" before Shaoran could ask what she meant they heard "Shaoran! Meilin-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! WHERE AM I????" Shaoran sighed "I told her it would be a bad idea to split up" he muttered then he stood up ad yelled "SAKURA!!!!!!!" no sooner had he said it, had a crying, confused Sakura fell out of a cluster of trees and landed at their feet. Shaoran helped her up, and she said "thank you Shaoran" then she noticed Yoro and said "ah! Yoro-chan! Um...good...When did you get here? I mean....I'M SORRY!!" Yoro laughed along with Yoko in her head, and said "don't worry Sakura-chan, I forgive you, and I want to be a Sakura card" a confused expression appeared on Sakura's face, she looked at Shaoran questioningly. Yoro laughed again and said "Shaoran-kun convinced me. And Yoko-chan" Sakura blinked, then yelled "YOKO??" this time Shaoran joined in the laughter, and they explained to Sakura everything that had happened. When they were done there was a silence, just like when Yoro had explained everything to Shaoran. Then Sakura said "so, you and Yoko have forgiven me?" Yoro nodded and then Sakura said "so what will happen, will yoko just stay inside your head?" there was another silence and then Yoro said "I don't know". Suddenly she heard a gasp inside her head and Yoko said _Yoro! I remember! Were-_ suddenly Yoko's voice disappeared; as Yoro too gasped as knowledge filled her head "Sakura-chan!" she said "I just remembered! Yoko and I-" but before she could continue, there were bright silver swirls closing around her, she was being sucked into her card the last thing she heard was "Yoro! Yoro wait!" and then the world disappeared as she was surrounded by the blackness of her card. But something was different.

On the outside, Sakura started panicking "what happened? I didn't do that! She just suddenly turned back into a card! Aaaah!!" then Shaoran noticed something different about the Sakura card lying on the ground he walked forward and picked it up. Then he gasped "Sakura" he said "This isn't the same card!"

"What?" Sakura stopped panicking and looked at the card Shaoran was holding out for her. On the front was Yoro like always, but...it wasn't Yoro. It looked just like her, but Sakura could see traces of Yoko in her, like the black nail polish. Then she noticed that the Yoko/Yoro was holding a Yin Yang symbol. Sakura looked at the name on the card, and instead of "the good" or "the evil" it said "the balance". Sakura looked at Shaoran and said "what happened?"

"I don't know" he said. But write your name on it, and then you can probably summon it. Sakura took out a pen and wrote her name, then she took out her staff and tapped the card with it and said "BALANCE". The girl on the front, who looked like Yoro and Yoko, combined, appeared in front of them and bowed then she said "Thank you Sakura-chan"

"Wait a minute" said Sakura "what's going on, why did Yoro and Yoko combine? I don't understand!"

"Just wait! I'll explain" said balance "my name is Sagaku Ri-To, Yoroshii Ri-To, and Yokoshima Ri-To never really existed" at this, Sakura's expression became even more confused, Sagaku laughed lightly "I am both of them, they are inside me, but they weren't real. you see, when I was first created by Clow Reed, he attempted to make a human, that could become a clow card, however, his attempt failed, and somehow threw of the balance of the clow cards, so he turned me into a full clow card, but somehow, the balance was still off, he couldn't destroy the card, so instead, he separated it. he took the evil part, and created Yokoshima, and the good part and created Yoroshii, and because the card that created the chaos in the first place was destroyed, the rest of the clow cards were safe, but the new cards he had were still too powerful, even if they kept each other in check, they were dangerous, Evil could merely snap her fingers or write down a person's name, and they would die. So he sealed away good and evil for many years, alongside the nothing, who you turned into the hope. Unfortunately, when you changed hope, the balance was thrown off again, and that's what released evil, but of course, she wouldn't leave her twin behind, so good was also released. Then they tried to find the rest of the clow cards, which led them to you. And that's what happened". There was a long silence then Sakura said "but, why hasn't the balance been thrown off again, since I brought you back?" Sagaku considered this for a moment then said "I thought about that, I think the reason is that you have a much different kind of power than Clow Reed did, so since my card is know kept here through your power, it keeps the cards in balance, rather than throwing them off". Sakura nodded and then said "Thank you, Sagaku-san" then she took out her staff and said "return to the guise you were meant to be in, Balance". Balance disappeared, and Sakura and Shaoran were left alone, once again. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Shaoran, Sakura looked at him and said "I know it's for the best, but it's sad, isn't it? that Yoko and Yoro are gone" Shaoran looked at her and said "I guess, I'll miss them too, but they weren't...well, they were meant to be one card, having such dangerous cards as good and evil...I think they're happier now that they're who they were meant to be" Sakura looked at him and wiped a tear from her eye "thank you Shaoran" she said then smiled and said "we'll be together forever now won't we?" Shaoran smiled, and said "yes" then, taking her hand, he kissed her. Suddenly Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin jumped out of the bushes, and high fived "YESSSS!!" yelled meilin "FINALLY!" Sakura and Shaoran jumped away from each other and blushed deeply. Then Sakura took out the balance card again. She smiled and whispered "this is the way it's meant to be...we'll definitely be ok"

"What was that Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, Sakura smiled up at her and said "oh nothing" and the five of them walked off, finally happy.

_  
THE END!! Thank you for reading the story! _


End file.
